If I Die Young
by Leah Max Black
Summary: Nessie had grown up and her relationship with Nahuel seems almost perfect...but when an unexplained tragedy occurs, Nessie is forced to confront her feelings for her best friend  *possible character death and future lemons   I suck at summaries
1. Happy Birthday

Okay, so first things first I'm REALLY excited about this fanfiction! I want to give a special shout out to my Panda, Anna DeLong (Check her out on facebook. Just let her know you're reading ). I would have never been able to write this story without her, so much love babe! I will be putting links up for the pictures on my profile so you know what I imagine things to look like. All the songs will be on my profile too. Love you all for reading! R&R!

POV: Edward Cullen

Renesmee had always slept through the night. She never had any nightmares, never was scared of thunderstorms, never even got up to go to the bathroom. That is, until the night of her 1st birthday. Bella and I were deep in a game of chess. Bella was having a wonderful time making jokes about how I couldn't get into her head to cheat.

_**Daddy?**_ I heard her call in her head.

My head snapped up. "Nessie is awake," I said to Bella. We were at the side of her 'big girl' bed in seconds.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Bella demanded worriedly

"Nothing" I answered for her, a grin on my face. "She wants to stay up late and play chess with us like a grown up." I almost laughed. Bella shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, sweetheart. You'll be there soon enough."

Nessie sighed and looked at me _**will you sing to me?**_

"Of course darling" I said, scooping her up and settling into the rocking chair by the window.

"I'll be downstairs" Bella whispered, kissing me quickly and then turning to our daughter.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Try to get some sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up." Nessie nodded and Bella bent down to kiss her cheek.

_/Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's always been there for you_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around_

_In your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your mother's favorite songs_

_I hope you realize everything you have_

_will never ever be gone.../_

I look down at Nessie, who is sound asleep. I let my mind wander to Alice's latest vision. Nessie's in college, The trees are changing colors and the sky is icy blue. She's sitting in an apartment, brushing her hair and singing to herself...

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be little_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even through to you want to_

_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_(Never grow up)_

_Just never grow up_

***Four years later* **

**POV: Renesmee**

"Nessie, come on!" Nahuel called.

"Coming!" I yelled, running down the stairs. I grinned as I jumped into his arms "Hey you"

He chuckled "Hi."

I kissed him gently. "You ready?" I asked.

"As soon as you are"

"Then lets go!" I smileld, pulling him out the door.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked

"Can we go to Montana? Mom and Dad never take me hunting out of state…plus there's gotta be a ton of mountain lions!" I pleaded.

"Of Course! Anything for the birthday girl" He said sweetly. I beamed and grabbed the car keys out of my purse.

"Not so fast!" came a voice from behind us. I turned to face my Aunt Alice. "You seem to have forgotten our agreement Nessie. Remember? I promised your mother not to buy you anything unless you were with me! And since there is a party tonight and you have nothing to wear, that means _shopping!" _she squealed.

I whined. "but I'm thirsty Aunt Alice!"

She crossed her arms. "Tough. You can go tomorrow!"

I sighed. There was _no way_ I was getting out of this. "You want to go shopping?" I asked Nauhel, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably.

"Ahhh, I think I'll pass on this one. You too have fun though."

I wrapped my arms around Nahuel, pouting, "I'll still see you tonight, right?"

"Of course! It's your 18th birthday party. I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said, leaning down to kiss me. "And maybe after we can have a celebration of our own…" he whispered in my ear.

My stomach clenched. For the past few weeks, Nahuel had been pressuring me to do….things. It's not like I didn't want to, I did, and I was completely in love with Nahuel. The only problem was: I was scared. Scared of what my parents would think of me, scared of how my father would react, and most of all, scared that it would hurt.

I bit my lip and turned to Aunt Alice. "Fine, let's go then." She grinned and dashed off to her porshe…Happy birthday to me.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! 3 - Leah**


	2. Just a quick AN

Hey there! Thanks so much for reading. I've had a little bit of trouble as to how to start this next part off, but I think I figured it out and there should be TWO NEW CHAPTERS BY THE END OF THE WEEK! I promise. 3 Leah


	3. Love is a Battlefield

As promised, here you are - Leah

Although I was away from Nahuel, I ended up having a great time spending the day with Aunt Alice. It was nice to have some "girl time". On the drive home , just as I had guessed, Aunt Alice started talking to me about Nahuel. My parents had already given me "the talk" years ago, but this was different. Aunt Alice was actually talking about _love._

"Just…be careful Nessie. We're lucky, our family. We all found our true loves. But no matter what, the person we love the most is capable of hurting us the most. Remember that. Love….is a tricky business. Make sure you're treated right… If you're not, he's not worth it."

"Don't worry Aunt Alice." I smiled. "Nahuel treats me like a princess."

"As you should be!" She smiled, turning on the radio. Suddenly she started laughing. "Oh, this song is PERFECT!" She turned dramatically and sang along.

_**We are young heartache to heartache we stand  
>no promises no demands love is a battlefield<strong>_

_**We are strong no one can tell us we're wrong  
>searching out hearts for so long<br>both of us knowing love is a battlefield**_

At this point, we were both dancing and singing along.

_**You're begging me to go then make me stay  
>why do you hurt me so bad<br>it would help me to know do I stand in your way  
>or am I the best thing you've had<strong>_

_**Believe me believe me I can't tell you why  
>but I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side<strong>_

_**We are young heartache to heartache we stand  
>no promises no demands love is a battlefield<br>we are strong no one can tell us we're wrong  
>searching our hearts for so long<br>both of us knowing love is a battlefield**_

Our over enthusiastic dance moves began to attract the attention of other cars….but we didn't care! To be honest, we didn't notice them at all. We were having to much fun!

_**We're losing control will you turn me away  
>or touch me deep inside<br>and before this gets old will it still feel the same  
>there's no way this world dies<strong>_

_**But if we get much closer I could lose control  
>and if your heart surrenders you'll need me to hold<strong>_

_**We are young heartache to heartache we stand  
>no promises no demands love is a battlefield<br>we are strong no one can tell us we're wrong  
>searching our hearts for so long<br>both of us knowing love is a battlefield**_

We collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I miss the 80's" Aunt Alice frowned "Such great music!"

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but its kind of a filler, so bear with me. Hope you liked the Jam session :P.


End file.
